Shower Files 3
by ponygp
Summary: Shower Files 3, need i say more?


Shower Files 3  
  
~*~  
  
I don't own any of the characters and I'm really enjoying my Shower Files Collection. Well, r&r so that I know I'm not the only one!  
  
Oh yes! This one is more like Bath Files, but it's the whole idea. I want it under Shower Files; so, it will be under Shower Files, as Shower Files 3!  
  
~*~  
  
Daisy and Katherine were lying on their beds; Shelby sat hugging her knees, staring out of the window. A deafening shriek pierced the silence. Daisy fell off her bed and Kat jerked her head up, the joints in her shoulders snapping noisily. Shelby turned her head calmly. Juliette burst into the room, wrapped in a towel. Her skin was wet and her hair was covered in shampoo.  
  
Shelby looked at her and wrinkled her forehead. "What's wrong princess?"  
  
Juliette's voice was unsteady, trembling. "There's no hot water!"  
  
Shelby snorted. "You have to run it for a while to warm it up."  
  
"I did, and it was fine. Suddenly it stopped running and then out came cold water!"  
  
Katherine was rubbing her neck. "Shelby, you should stop with those three hour baths. No one else used the showers tonight."  
  
Daisy was back on her bed. "Not quiet, while you guys were at the lodge, I was here with her, she had a quick shower." Daisy switched to a conspiratorial tone. "Then she snuck out to see Scott."  
  
Shelby blushed slightly. Katherine got up and went into the bathroom. She came back several minutes later. "Jules is right, there is no hot water. Something must be broken."  
  
Juliette sighed loudly and disappeared into the bathroom. Katherine looked at the other two girls. "We'll tell Peter in the morning, there is nothing that can be done tonight."  
  
When Juliette emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later, all the girls were in bed. She dried her hair and slid under her covers, where she spent several minutes shivering before she fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Peter's climbed down the ladder and looked at the girls. "There's nothing I can do, and no one will come out to fix it over the weekend."  
  
"How are we going to bath?" Juliette whined.  
  
He shrugged. "I could organise the guys bathroom."  
  
Juliette wrinkled her nose. "Have you seen their bathrooms? They're filthy!"  
  
Peter smiled at her. "I'll make them clean them before you guys go."  
  
~*~  
  
Scott, Auggie and Ezra were sitting on a fence, chewing on grass stalks. David jogged over to them. He clapped his hands and rubbed them together, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"Gentlemen, I have some news. How you take it is all up to you." He vaulted onto the fence, making it wobble. Ezra lost his balance and jumped off. David sniggered. "The girls are bathing in our bathroom tonight. They haven't got any hot water, thanks to me!"  
  
Scott and Auggie looked at each other and grinned. Ezra hadn't heard and was trying to pick a splinter out of his hand.  
  
"There is one catch though, we have to clean everything. Toilets, showers, baths, floors, walls."  
  
Scott licked his lips. "But you're all thinking what I'm thinking, right? Girls on our turf, not wearing anything."  
  
Auggie leapt off the fence. "Well, let's get started."  
  
Ezra had picked up on the conversation. "Opportunity boys, opportunity!"  
  
~*~  
  
When the girls entered the boy's bathroom, they found it spotless, cleaner than their own. They were also alone. There was no guy in sight.  
  
Katherine started to run a bath and took off her clothes. "Shel, lock the door!"  
  
"Already been done." Daisy shouted back and jingled the keys around.  
  
Katherine closed the door to her cubicle. Steam rose from the bath and she remembered how long it had been since she had had a good bath. "You know, I thought the guys would have tried something tonight."  
  
Juliette started running a bath next to Katherine's. "Auggie would never, he respects me."  
  
Katherine stepped into her bath and leapt out again. "Ouch! Hot!" she opened a window slightly and ran some more cold water. "Let's just enjoy our baths, okay?"  
  
Shelby stood in the middle of the bathroom. "Daisy?"  
  
Daisy looked at her. She was pulling a towel out of her bag. "Yes?"  
  
"There is one bath left, mind if I?"  
  
"Go ahead." She shrugged.  
  
~*~  
  
David waved for the guys to come over to where he was standing, "Check it out."  
  
Ezra pushed him aside and peeped into the bathroom. His eyes shot open, "Wow!"  
  
Auggie and Scott were standing sheepishly behind the others. David looked in again. Ezra spoke in a harsh whisper. "That's Kat in there. She has a body and a half."  
  
David stepped back. "Naomi Campbell style."  
  
Auggie hunched his shoulders. "I don't think this is such a good idea. You guys heard what Jules said."  
  
"She said you wouldn't, that's all." David hissed.  
  
"But I do respect her." Auggie said.  
  
David moved to the next window. It was closed, but it hadn't been steamed up completely. "Well, I know for a fact she's in that bath and I am going to have a look see."  
  
Auggie stepped between him and the wall. "David, don't."  
  
"Get out of here, man!" David pushed him.  
  
Auggie's fist came out of nowhere and hit David on the jaw. David checked for blood before leaping at Auggie. "You've been asking for this for a long time man!" he jeered.  
  
Auggie was by far a more talented fighter and soon he had David pinned to the ground. He punched him several times. Finally he stopped and stood up. "I'm not going to hurt you, man. I'm better than this." He turned to Ezra who was watching. "And if you try look at Jules, you'll be next." He sat down beneath Juliette's window and rested his back against the wall.  
  
David stood up and slinked off into the dark. His lip was bleeding and he wanted ice for his eye. He would have a nasty shiner in the morning.  
  
Scott was pressed against the wall beneath Shelby's window. He was stretching for a glimpse and when he saw her, he lost his breath.  
  
~*~  
  
Shelby sunk into the bath, her hair pinned up, resting her arm on the rim of the bath. Steam curled from the water and she raised a leg and rested it between the taps. She lay there for several minutes, breathing gently, trickling water over her breasts with her other hand. She sighed and sunk deeper into the water.  
  
She heard Daisy moving around outside the shower and picked up her soap and sponge. She washed herself gently, with her eyes closed. When she finished, she laid back into the water to rinse; she then lathered soap onto her legs and picked up her razor.  
  
She shaved with long, smooth movements, not once nicking the skin, rinsing the razor after every stroke. She sighed and rinsed her legs before climbing out the bath, she bent over and pulled the plug and stepped back quickly. "Scott!" she whispered harshly. She moved to the window and opened it.  
  
Scott was blushing. "I can explain!" he started, but she pressed her finger against his lips.  
  
"It's okay," she winked, "As long as those other hooligans don't see me."  
  
Scott smiled and kissed her finger. "You're beautiful."  
  
She picked up a towel with her foot and threw it over the window. "I'm going to get dressed now." she said softly. "No peeping." She picked up her other towel and dried herself. "Meet me behind the girls dorm in half an hour." She said, allowing him the slightest glimpse of her eyes and lips.  
  
~*~  
  
Scott's body was hot and aroused. He felt like having a cold shower, but couldn't, not yet. His heart was beating quickly and he sunk down to the ground. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, a content sigh, an in love sigh only a young man knows.  
  
Auggie hadn't left his post beneath Juliette's window. David was nowhere to be seen and Ezra had slipped behind the wall and was watching Daisy getting dressed.  
  
~*~  
  
Daisy stepped out of the shower, towelling her hair violently, wrapped in a deep purple towel the barely covered her. She sat down on a wooden bench and started to brush the tangles out. Droplets of water fell onto her exposed thighs. She brushed them off and stood up, dropping her towel to the floor. She squirted some cream into her hands and slowly massaged her legs. She stood up, flung her wet hair over her shoulder and started to cream her arms and breasts.  
  
When she had finished she pulled on a pair of black panties and a matching bra before tugging on jeans and a sweater. She sat down on the bench to wait for the others to finish.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night, when all the guys and all the girls were in bed, each alone with their own, private thoughts Ezra sat up in the dark. "David, hey, you awake?"  
  
"Hmm." A pained groan came from his bunk.  
  
"I just wanted to say, thanks for a great night."  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, so I skipped graphic details of their naked bodies in the baths, and I didn't make the guys full reactions clear. I tell you what, fill in the blanks and R&R, otherwise, no Shower Files 4. 


End file.
